Waves of Morning Haze
by Destiny.Hope45
Summary: Izaya saves a human prince from drowning, consequentially falling in love...Shizaya! BL meaning Yaoi!  Rating subject to Change


_**{ Disclaimer } I and Aqua do NOT own DRRR! Or the Little Mermaid plot**_

_Title: **Waves of Morning Haze**_

_Authors: **DestinyHope45 and Lunar-Shadow-of-The-Nosferatu (Collaboration time!) **_

_Anime: **Durarara! (DRRR!)**_

_Characters/Pairing: **Shizuo X Izaya**_

_Genre: **Romance, Humor, mystery, magic**_

_Rating: **M **_

_Chapters: **01 - ?**_

_Summary: **The world of humans and the sea collide when one rebellious merman sets out to be apart of one humans world...Ignoring the rules set by his father, Izaya saves a human prince from drowning, consequentially falling in love...**_

_**The following contains homosexual (Yaoi) relationships. Fair warning has been given.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Once, across the faraway lands, across the vast and open seas, there stood a large kingdom. A kingdom in which was founded by one follower of the God of War. Elysion; the kingdom to the northeast, built on a shore surrounded by water. The city itself is surrounded by dangerous mountains and walls, guarded by the strong and loyal soldiers of the kingdom.

The kingdom Elysion is a holy and sacrosanct ground, allowing people to give their support to the God of War. Since many of those who live in Elysion are believers in the Gods, it becomes very hard for non-believers to find a place among those of the city. Elysion was also home to a young prince that belonged to a destiny unimaginable by those of the land.

Unknown to those of Elysion, There was a city beneath the peaceful waters that surrounded their kingdom. Some of the people knew the common tales. Tales of a race unlike themselves, of people underneath the waves, but very few believed such a legend. Though the city beneath the water was real, and One particular merman's destiny is locked with the young prince…

A group of white birds flew together in the sky, eager to find somewhere to take refuge from the impeding weather. A small breeze whispered in the trees of the faraway islands. The sky was grey, the ocean was calm and the wind was perfect. The perfect type of weather for sailing ships, and on this particular day, there happened to be one out on the sea. Dolphins in the ocean quickly dived into the water and moved out of the way when the ship came towards them.

The crew members of the ship sang together, happily and jollily as they worked, "I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue…"

The melody they sang together was one of many sailor songs.

A young sailor with bleached blond hair held onto the helm, a smile on his face showing his pure white teeth. His skin pale, his eyes were the colour of honey, his body was thin, tall, muscles hidden under his white long sleeved shirt. He loved being out on the sea. Being on the sea was such an amazing experience.

Shizuo held onto the helm, his head held back, the wind blowing in his face and through his blond hair. "Isn't this great?" he smiled widely, raising his voice to reach the ears of his crew, "The salty sea air! The wind blowing in your face!" he breathed in, "Perfect day to be at sea!" he looked to his side, only to see his old friend hunched over the side of the boat, "Come on, Tom, it's great!" he laughed, completely oblivious to the fact that his friend hated being out on the sea. What the salty sea air did for Shizuo, it did the opposite for Tom.

Tom, a man with dreadlocks and brown skin, stood up straight and turned to look at Shizuo, "Oh yes, Prince Shizuo…" he sarcastically agreed, "Delightful…" he felt the bile rising in the back of his throat again and he quickly went back to hunching over the side, opening his mouth to throw up. Just a while ago, he was so unlucky that he didn't reach the side of the boat earlier. He ended up throwing up all over his shoes which the stench of vomit now clung to.

Shizuo watched, feeling slightly bad for his friend. He kept forgetting Tom wasn't a big fan of the ocean. He walked over to Tom, and gently patted his friends back, rubbing it a little as if trying to reinforce how sorry he was, "I'm sorry, Tom. I always forget how much you hate being out on the ocean." he said gently, a small, but soft, smile on his lips.

Tom shook his head, taking the brief moment of relief to say, "It's alright, Shizuo."

And it was the truth, Tom was alright with it. He could deal with the constant throwing up, and constant nausea, if it put a smile on Shizuo's face. His friend, despite his lineage and origins as a prince, didn't ask him for much. Tom was merely a servant, but Shizuo befriended him a long time ago and they grew up together. Tom was a child often shunned from the surrounding children, so imagine his surprise when the young prince came along and asked if they could play together. Shizuo didn't order him around back then, and he refused to order Tom around even now. Tom and Shizuo, much to the surprise of the surrounding children and parents, began playing together and practically began spending every day together. He was eternally grateful to have Shizuo in his life. Accompanying him out on the ocean was the only thing Shizuo asked Tom to do, so he'd deal with it.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea." A crew member clearing out the nets filled with fish commented. He grinned, "King Trident must be in a fine mood today!"

Shizuo turned around to look at the crew member, one hand remaining on Tom's back. He tilted his head to the side, the smile fading as he questioned, "King Trident…?"

"Why, ruler of the ocean and mer-people, laddie." The crew member grinned, looking at Shizuo, "I thought every good sailor knew about him." He joked, and Shizuo grinned, playfully. In all honesty, Shizuo had heard fairytales about a special race of people living under the ocean, but those were fairytales he heard about from other children. He remembered he thought the idea of another race of people living down under the turbulent waters was mystifying. He forgot all about those fairytales until now. "I'm telling you, laddie," the crew member lifted another fish out of the net, "Down in the bottom of the ocean, there be mer-people."

* * *

><p>Above, the sky was gray, caked with clouds yet no rain fell. The wind blew the salty sea water up and away; carrying it through the air with grace. Birds flew above, watching the waves rise and fall and rise over other small waves while creatures of the sea swam with fluid grace.<p>

The large ship cut through the calm waves easily while down below in the depths, off in the distant depths of the mysterious waters, a large palace shimmered with life of a golden glow. The palace seemed to be made of solid gold; the grand place stood tall beneath the sea.

Atlantis.

Dozens of mer-folk swam in rivers to the great home of their king. All gathering to attend the concert, directed by the kings right fin, which was held within the Grand Music Hall, once banned after the loss of their Queen; but accepted once again thanks to the king's youngest child, his only son.

The youngest, though a boy, had a beautiful voice. He would, as a child, sing with his mother the song of the sea. Once she passed; the teen continued to sing even though his father banned music of any kind through out the entire kingdom.

Now with the beautiful sound returning, everyone was in joyous celebration. The children of the king had decided a special song for their fathers birthday.

Within the walls of the Grand Music hall, everyone who gathered murmured together in hushed tones; yet the volume rose with the combined voices in the confined room. The noise sounded louder and more annoying but many ignored it. All the people happy and excited.

Entering the Grand hall on one half of a claim shell pulled by two dolphins; King Trident as known by humans due to legend and known to his people as His Majesty Shiki. The man smiled as his subjects bowed, he lowered his head in response and respect.

This concert was an extra special event, it was a gift from his children. They had come together to plan this surprise for him. All except his son. He being to busy breaking the rules and exploring for human things, even venturing to the surface.

Yet the boy had been told; by all sisters; he must participate.

Blonde hair and brown eyes appeared in the corner of the King's eyes. Kida swam next to the king, a smile on the young-looking merman. The boy stopped as Shiki took his seat up in the balcony where he could view everything.

"I am sure this concert will not disappoint." Shiki's words were not sarcastic or threatening, he was completely sincere. Kida was a great conductor and the boy knew his music. And Shiki's daughters were great singers; his son was the best of them all. The boy had taken after the queen more than the girls; and the boy never seemed to be bothered by that fact.

Kida agreed; his smile wider than ever. "This will be the best concert I will have ever been honored to conduct!" Kida had been in the music business even before and during when it was banned; all his work amazing, but he had to admit that for this performance; he had outdone himself.

It was, after all, the king's special gift. "and your girls are exceptionally wonderful!" Kida added as he bowed, lifting his head as Shiki leaned towards him. "Especially my son, Izaya." Brown-gray eyes narrowed as Kida lifted his head and straightened. Losing his sour expression quickly before the king noticed; "Of Course!" The boy exclaimed happily; his distain masked fully. "Izaya is the best singer of the kingdom!"

Before he could get roped into more words of praise directed to Izaya; Kida swam down towards the stage. "Now if only the brat would attend rehearsal once in a while." Kida muttered lowly with his brown eyes narrowed at nothing in particular.

He didn't hate Shiki's son, but he didn't like Izaya either. The boy was Shiki's youngest child and the most adventurous. The red-eyed teen never followed the rules and boundaries laid out for him. He was always sneaking off; and almost always going to the surface.

The teen was always causing trouble for Kida and the blonde was the one who normally had to cover up the dangers the boy got himself into. He was tired of defending the boy when all he wanted was to let the boy be found out and be locked in his room.

Kida shook his head. That was likely not going to happen; Shiki rarely punished his kids, any of them. Not that it was a bad thing. A loving parent as a loving king; there was nothing wrong with that. But… Izaya was on Kida's last good nerve.

* * *

><p>Tom stood up straight again, turned to look and Shizuo noticed Tom's skin wasn't so dark anymore. His friend looked rather green right now. His heart immediately went out to his friend. He shouldn't't have convinced him to come along. Tom shook his head, "I've never heard of this King Trident, either… Or mer-people." he frowned, "It sounds like a load of nonsense."<p>

Shizuo watched, amused as Tom and the crew member began to argue. He had to admit. He was quite interested in hearing more about this King Trident and the mer-people. It would be quite amazing if there were such a creature as mer-people. An entire race of different creatures in the sapphire blue sea below them. It was an amazing thought.

"It ain't nonsense!" The crew member shot back, shaking the hand in which he held the poor fish, "It's the truth! They're down there, alright!" and he shook his hand again, the slippery fish slipping out of his grasp and falling over the side, towards the ocean.

As soon as it hit the surface and went under, the fish looked up and then breathed a huge sigh of relief. He was still alive. He'd have to be careful from now on. He might not be so lucky next time. Moving his little fins, he began to swim through the water. He wasn't sure where he was going but he kept swimming.

* * *

><p>With another bow to his king, Kida swam down to the stage. A spot light followed him from the kings side down to the podium in front of the stage. Everyone was clapping and cheering him as he swam. In return, the young merman waved with a wide smile spread across his face.<p>

There were stands that allowed the merpeople to sit and enjoy the show all around the Grand Hall in a half circle stretching up high to the ceiling above. Male and female, kids, teens and babies were all there. All were smiling or clapping, the young kids cheering louder than any of the others.

Kida wouldn't disappoint any of them. What a performance this would be. Izaya; you better not screw this up. Leave it to that brat to skip out on something as important as this and not feel a graze of regret afterwards.

To Kida, the prince was a spoiled child that didn't know when to grow up and didn't know when to quit. His stubborn, half-cocked attitude gets him and his friend into so much trouble and it was bound to one day turn out much worse if he didn't learn to obey rules, and fast at that.

Pushing that sour thought from his mind, Kida pulled from his bag a thick stack of paper made from sea weed that held many black notes on it. His own music that he and the children, minus Izaya, had worked on countless hours during the last month just for their king.

Kida had kept it safe and protected well, even going so far as to sleep with the notes on his arms or under his pillow with his hands holding onto the edges. One couldn't be to careful when a menace like Izaya swam around. If Kida had his way, he'd ship the teen up to the surface to get captured by humans but the king would never allow that.

Glancing back at Shiki, Kida had a small passing thought before he pushed it away, telling himself to focus on the task at hand now and worry about that later. Taking a seat on a pedestal shaped rock, Kida lay the paper on the podium before him, retrieving a black twig from his bag after a moment of getting himself comfortable and in a good position to conduct well.

Tapping it on the rock podium three times, Kida raised the tool and waved it in a fluid motion to get the band to begin playing. The band was made up of fish, octopus, clams and many other creatures of the depths.

Once the music began, Kida's motions were continuous and well paced; the fish of the band playing in tune and time with his conducting. The tune was loud and fast, it was a fun up beat melody that had all the kids dancing, clapping and laughing in joy.

Slowly; three giant mauve clam shells rose into view from below the stage, lifted by two octopus. As they opened one by one, two mermaids in each, started singing. Each of the mermaids wore large feather like decorations on their heads which they took off to hold in their hands, waving them around in a dance. They and the mermaids were of many different, bright and beautiful colors.

The song was directed to their father, Shiki, King of the Seven Seas. They sung they were his daughters and he had named them all well, how he loved each of them and taught them well.

The king smiled, he wasn't expecting a song of praise but he was pleased all the same. As the mermaid princesses swam up and around each other, they listed off their names, each saying their own name until another clam shell began to rise into view.

"And then there is the youngest in his musical debut!"

They all swam towards the shell, circling it quickly for a moment before pausing; holding their arms out as if ready to hug who emerged. Kida leaned back, his movements never slowing or stopping, to look up at the king. The man was smiling, his arms folded across his chest. He was happy. That was very good.

"Our little brother we're presenting him to you!"

Kida was actually beginning to have faith in this fully. It was going perfectly; nothing could be messed up from this point. The song continued; the music and lyrics speeding as the shell began to open slowly.

The girls were singing it was their brother and about to give everyone his name but the voices and music stopped abruptly once the shell opened fully.

Izaya wasn't there!

The sisters, as well as most the crowd, gasped in surprise and in shock, Kida's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. The damn teen had done it again! Embarrassed him and caused him grief! Low murmurs began around the large room, Kida ignored them. He couldn't believe the day! Couldn't believe the son of the king! He was so unreliable!

Suddenly remembering the king, Kida winced, the young fish looked back and up to the king Shiki. He was frowning and his eyes narrowed, his hand was gripping the trident tightly. It began to glow but he did not strike anyone or anything. Although the sea about would soon receive the effect. The king muttered the his sons name before glaring down at the empty shell he was supposed to be in.

Damn you Izaya… Kida cursed to himself.

* * *

><p>Shizuo laughed, watching the antics of the two men, but as soon as Tom whirled around to hunch over the side of the ship, he followed, easily grasping Tom's shoulders and rubbed them as the dark skinned man began to throw up, "Easy…" he chided, disliking the hacking and coughing coming from Tom. Shizuo looked back to the crew member, smiling, "Could you tell me more about this King?" he asked, curious to know more about the mer-people and their ruler. He suddenly felt like a young child again, asking his parents to tell him a bed time story.<p>

The crew member nodded, energetically, "Sure, kiddo. There's a lot of stories regarding King Trident, and the mer-people. Many stories have him depicted as a kind, caring and benevolent ruler. Other stories depict him as being cruel, unkind and tyrannical." he laughed, "Which would you prefer?"

Shizuo's grin grew wider as he laughed, "One of the stories which have him as a kind ruler." he replied, his eyes alight with curiosity. Glorious legendaries and common folklore, always had two different sides to the legend concerned. Shizuo was interested in learning about both, but he'd go with the kinder side first. He wondered which side of the legend the surrounding crew members believed in. Did they believe the King was kind and good? Or did they believe he was cruel and unkind?

The crew member began retelling one of the stories which he remembered, "One of the common legends is that he was once a human who came from the city of Ancient."

Shizuo blinked, "The city which worships Dragons?"

Tom took that moment to stand up straight, clearly finished with vomiting, "Yes, Shizuo," he said as he turned around and looked at the other two, now finding himself to be quite interested in this legend as well, "The people of Ancient have always believed in dragons because one of their Gods supposedly created one."

"Aye, laddie." The crew member grinned, jerking a thumb towards Tom, "Your friend seems to know quite a bit about Ancient, and the beliefs of the people."

Shizuo looked at Tom, "Continue?" he asked, feeling like a child who had just heard the best fairytale of his life and would continue to ask to hear it every night.

Tom looked off to the side, trying to remember the writing in the books he read, "It's said that they had a God of Chaos who believed that the world was in its most stable condition when people were at war with each other, and he used his power to create a dragon which is commonly known as The Dragon King."

"That's right." The crew member nodded, and Shizuo looked at the crew member, "If there truly was a Dragon King, though, I think it'd be safe to say we'd all be dead a long time ago." he laughed, "But back to King Trident." he chuckled, kneeling down to left fishes out of the net as he continued, "Yeah, the legend says he was originally a human who, in an attempt to gather medicine from the city of Ghor, which would heal his parents, went out onto the ocean by himself, and almost ended up dead when there was a stormy night."

_The dark haired twenty year old frowned, kneeling down next to his parents bed as he checked the temperature of his mothers forehead, "You're burning up…" he said, worriedly, reaching over to check his father as well. They were both burning up, and their son was becoming worried. He gathered the blankets and pulled them up to their chins, trying to shield them from the unkind air._

_"Son…" His mother whispered, weakly, reaching out for him with a shaky hand which almost dropped. She would have dropped her hand if not for her son reaching out and grasping her hand, holding it up._

_"Mother, I have to do something." Her son whispered determinedly._

_"You can't do anything." His mother whispered sadly._

_"I can still try." The son said, the determination burning in his eyes. He wouldn't just stand back and let them die! He'd try for them! He had to do something! "I won't just stand in the background, waiting for the doctors to tell me it's too late."_

_"But Ghor is the only place that has medicine that can cure us. You're just one man." Her voice was weak, and faint, almost as if it hurt her when she spoke. She looked up at her only son, and whispered, "Please, son, don't throw away your life so rashly. We have lived long enough."_

_The son shook his head, ignoring her pleas to forget his foolish plan, "I have to try."_

_He left them in the care of a childhood friend, feeling nothing but guilt at the memory of the way he ignored his mother when she asked him to abandon his crazy mission. His father was surprised at his determination to save them, but scolded him as well, saying, "You stupid child."_

_Their son ignored them and tried to make his way to Ghor alone. The fact that it was across the waters made many question his inability to think, but knowing it was in an effort to save his parents, refused to say anything, knowing it would be worthless._

_He was able to visit a group of good merchants and purchased a small boat. The merchants warned him that, alone, the journey to Ghor was not easy. He went out onto the ocean in a small boat. There came a storm one night, and the son remembered seeing a great and turbulent wave crashing towards him before his world was shrouded in black._

Shizuo and Tom listened; Tom standing close to the edge of the boat just to be safe, and Shizuo's eyes were alight with child like curiosity as a look of wonder was on his face.

"Of course, he didn't return home, and his parents died. Apparently, the people of Ancient prayed to all of their Gods in the hopes that Trident would be found. Much to their disappointment and sadness, they never found anything, and they thought he was dead. The people mourned the death of Trident and his parents by dressing in black robes, and lighting all the lanterns in the city as they sang the hymn of the Gods. They kept the lanterns lit until the flames diminished."

_A young man with red hair knelt down at the side of a bed, eyeing the dead man and woman, sadness on his face. His friend might have gotten the medicine, but… he would have been too late… His parents passed on a few hours ago. First the father, then the mother. There was news of a horrible storm out on the sea, and all the people of Ancient knew the young son would not survive out there. He sighed, raising his hands and clasping them together in front of him, closing his eyes, "Great Gods, please forgive me for the failure. Please, keep our friends safe and well in the afterlife."_

_Wind blew in through the opened window, the soft and gentle voices of the people could be heard and he stood up, walking towards the window. The people of the city were all dressed in black, singing the hymn of the Gods in gesture of wishing the three dead family members peace. An old language, and even older song, came from the lips of the people as they lifted their shaking hands to light the lanterns which hung from posts along the streets._

_The redhead sighed, looking back to the parents and bowed his head in a final gesture of respect, "Goodnight."_

Shizuo could picture it now; the sky dark and black, the moon hovering over the city as the people, dressed in black robes, walked around the city as they sang out the hymns of their Gods in mourning, and lit the lanterns of the city. He hadn't imagined such a picture before, and if this legend was true, he wished peace on the minds of those that died during that time, "How did the song go?" he asked, curiously.

The crew member laughed, "Only a resident of Ancient would know. They're not keen to share the forbidden language elsewhere."

Shizuo frowned, defeated, "Damn."

The crew member sighed, "There was a painting by an artist a long time ago which depicted that event." he looked at Shizuo, smiling, "It's hanging up in your castle somewhere. You should try to find it."

Shizuo blinked, eyes wide in surprise, and he promised himself he'd try to find it later when he got home.

The crew member continued, "Of course, he lived. There was a young mermaid who took pity on him and saved him, asking her father to turn him into a merman. The father, named Izgakurus, agreed to it and decided to bring Trident back to his palace with him. Izgakurus was the King at this time, and the daughter was meant to be getting married soon. She refused the hand of any other merman who asked her to marry him, and she eventually set her eyes on the man she saved."

_"Father, thank you for saving him." Iizu, the young princess, smiled as she swam behind her father who was carrying the body of the young man, now merman, in his arms. The newly transformed merman had been saved; given another chance. Izgakurus only did so because his daughter asked it of him. He took the chance to look at the man in his arms. He looked barely twenty. A very young man. One would wonder what he was doing out on the sea._

_Especially when the sea was as turbulent and rough as last night. Did he have a death wish?_

_"He is very handsome." Iizu giggled, looking at the sleeping merman's face._

_"Daughter, you did not accept the hand of any other merman, and-"_

_"I'm just making an observation, is all." Iizu laughed, her gentle face glowing brightly._

_Izgakurus shook his head._

"Trident, during his time as a merman, was asked to serve the King in return for being saved and he agreed. It's said that Trident was so angry at himself for failing to save his parents that he cut a large shark in half with a sword."

_The newly transformed merman found it hard to work his newly given fins. He was so used to using legs in order to get places. He was grateful to those that saved his life, but at the same time…_

_He hadn't gotten to Ghor, and his parents were surely dead now…_

_Now, he spent his time repaying his debt by serving the King and his family, but anger at himself consumed him time and time again. Slamming his hand down on the reef, he didn't pay any attention to the blood which leaked from one of the cuts. Unknowingly, the scent of blood floated through the sea, eventually grazing the nose of an unfriendly and hungry monster. Not really caring where he was, he swam ahead, absentmindedly, stopping when he heard a loud growling behind him._

_He looked back, and narrowly escaped being eaten as a shark barrelled straight towards him. He quickly ducked, and swam down into a small crypt. He could hear the breathing of the furious shark behind him, but he continued to swim ahead, his eyes narrowing as he noticed something very shinny embedded in the ground. His eyes widened as he drew closer, finding the item to be a sword._

_He would just try to lose the shark at any other time, but for some reason, he really wanted to kill. Anything to ease the anger he felt burning inside him. He swam towards the sword, gripping the hilt in his hand and yanked it from the ground, quickly evading to the side when he shark tried to snap at him. Taking the opportunity of the shark having its mouth open, the merman slammed the sword into the sharks jaw, pulling it along, effectively slicing the entire shark in half._

Shizuo gulped, raising a hand to his throat.

"Delightful…" Tom whispered, going back to hunch over the side of the ship, feeling the bile rise in his throat.

The crew member laughed in good humour, sensing the discomfort of the other two, "Ignore that last part. But Trident did display a great deal of kindness and benevolence to the other mer-people around him which actually made the King consider allowing his daughter to marry Trident. Eventually, Izgakurus allowed his daughter to ask Trident to marry her. After a few days of consideration, Trident accepted. Eventually, Izgakurus died and his daughter took the throne. She was a kind hearted mermaid who was said to possess a kindness all too rare for this world. She and Trident had children together. She lasted for a few years before she died. Apparently, she and her youngest son would always sing together. It's said that he, despite being a male, had a beautiful singing voice unlike any other. There's also the legend that Trident occasionally visits the surface and looks at Ancient from a distance."

Shizuo frowned, sadly.

"That's one of the stories, but it also seems to be the most popular version. There was another version which had him born as a merman. Then there's also the version which has him born as a merman, but cruel and unkind. I, personally, like the version I told you." The crew member laughed.

"So do I." Shizuo smiled, taking a moment to look over the side of the boat. He jumped, seeing a pair of bright crimson red eyes shinning through the water. He could make out a human face, but… He leaned down to try and get a closer look, but as swiftly as the eyes appeared, they were gone again. Shizuo blinked, wondering if he really just saw that or if he was hallucinating. He looked around to see if there was anyone who could have possibly seen those crimson eyes as well, but there was no one. Tom was now wobbling over to speak with one of the other crew members. Shizuo looked back at the water, frowning curiously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Be sure to review<strong>_

_**Visit Lunar-Shadow-of-The-Nosferatu for a special video  
><strong>_


End file.
